marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nhlott
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Marvel Universe RP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hey Lott, it's Lowdy. Won't be on much this coming week. So don't delete my Characters or anything. Hey lott, i saw that S.H.I.E.L.D doesnt have any superheroes to lead it yet. Can my char lead it? :D I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you. 00:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, comic said i could be leader! :D :D I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you. 00:23, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I feel that too. mind removing my B-crat status off DCURp too? :D [[User:Comiclove|''The root of all fear ]][[User Talk:Comiclove|is imagination]][[User Blog:Comiclove| - Asura, From Soul Eater' ]] 03:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Well I had comic check it out, and he said that it was ok. I didnt know that you had dibs on S.H.I.E.L.D., cause comic said that no one had asked for it yet. *Shrugs. You can delete the character page, and i'll make a new claim totally. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you. 00:53, December 26, 2011 (UTC) So I'm not sure if the Heroes for Hire have a leader, so I called dibs if it doesn't. Is that okay with you?[[User:PerseusJackson|'''PerseusJackson]][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) So; can I create my own team's headquarters, or...? ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 16:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Full Groups Hey lottie :). If you don't mind don't accept claims that want a character in a Full Group. I'm sorry for maybe being a little pushy but I just want to make sure that the avengers dosen't have 100 while Heroes for Hire has one. Lowdy is always watching... 21:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Please erase these images I uploaded and no longer need: http://marveluniverserp.wikia.com/wiki/File:DefendersLogo.jpg http://marveluniverserp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Young_Avengers.png http://marveluniverserp.wikia.com/wiki/File:AvengersB.jpg ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 16:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lott, tell me more about your Motion Family member. I may want to make him the Lt. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 17:37, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I probably won't leae marvel or dc comics wiki because they don't take up as much of my time, so you could you please not delete any of my characters. [[User:Alejandro231||'- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 23:20, January 26, 2012 (UTC) May I transfer to Bach's department? ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 18:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sup, yo. Made my claim.IceFireWarden14[[User Talk:IceFireWarden14|~The Dragon King'']] 15:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC) could you take a look at Blitzkrieg?Jess Lazzell 19:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lotto Hey Lott! I know you probally hate me right now but I was wondering wether you were planning on continuing this wiki? Lots of new claims are coming up and I was wondering, if you aren't interested in this wiki anymore, I would love to continue it. Also, I wanted you too know, I miss talking too you. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 14:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Lott. From the date in the RP, how long ago was the Cataclysm? It's for a claim. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 01:24, June 18, 2012 (UTC) X-men there is X-men origin roleplay wiki and you uys should try it.I love the Cats, and Wolves 12:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) DON'T USE MY ARTWORK WITHOUT PERMISSION, THANKS. The image is of Anathema, the hooded symbiote. I'd appreciate it if my character was used by me only. -Kato Regama Hey umm are you still checking hero approves because no one has been checking theme pleas tell meBecauseimredhood (talk) 21:20, June 6, 2014 (UTC)